Lady of the West, Daughter of the East
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Nikki and Sesshomaru are secretly writing each other, months after the ball, and while he is out fighting a rebellion in the Western Lands. Mai, Nikki's mother, has gone from almost understanding to demanding her daughter find a mate as soon as possible. Higashi was called to fight along side Nishi. Will they all survive the chaos to see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Lady of the West, Daughter of the East

By Angel Dust  
It's a SesshomaruxOC, InuyashaxKagome, KougaxSango fic! You have been warned!

A few months after the Compass Ball, Lord Nishi of the Western Lands has called in the other lords for help fixing his rebellion issues. This will pull Lord Higashi and all five of his sons from the palace, leaving Lady Mai in charge of both kingdom and their daughter. Nikki has yet to show interest in any males, to her mother's great displeasure at the ball, though is secretly writing Sesshomaru as he is fighting by his father's side. Mai is anxious and willing to do anything to get Nikki to mate, and now that her only barrier (Higashi) is out of the picture temporarily there is nothing to stop her from having her way. Can Nikki survive her father's absence, or will there be one less member of the family at the dinner table from now on?

Chapter 1

* * *

_Dearest Sesshomaru,_

_Your last letter was quite interesting. Your travels thru your kingdom sound fascinating, despite the reasons for why you're doing this._

_Your battle report was probably my favorite part, the fact that you were able to catch the enemy in such a basic_ _trap seems almost impossible. How did you know that they would cut thru the center if you left it open? Your risk of failure was possible there, but it was done flawlessly, as is expected from you._

_Not much is happening here, mother is on another tirade about me not having a potential suitor after me. As such, father has been spending time hiding away in his study attempting to stay out of the argument. She had originally agreed with him on the decision of the suitor and taking my time and something has suddenly made her change her mind...again. My lessons are turning into torture the more I endure what she says. I wish I could go with you thru the battlefields and plan out such offensives, that would be far more interesting than sitting here sewing my dowry together. So far I started on a quilt for my future husband's bed, even though there is no future mate as of yet._

_Has Lady Izayoi given birth yet? Maybe we can attend another ball in celebration._

_May your travels be safe, even as you march on the battlefield._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Nikki_

_Princess of the Eastern Lands_

Nikki rolled the scroll up and sealed it, as she always did. She had securely locked away Sesshomaru's letter to her explaining their latest victory over the rebellion. They had cut them off in a forest pass, dividing around the pass and as the rebels cut thru. They attacked and destroyed their ranks, though not all of them. Sesshomaru had told her they were expecting at least two more skirmishes before they were totally defeated and the troops would be able to return home. He had also promised he a surprise upon their victory. Nikki was curious about the surprise, and figure only a few months more and she'd be able to have it, as there is always a hitch at some point in plans and she didn't want to jinx it for him.

She walked out of her room and found the runner that brought her the letter. With a smile she handed it to him.

"Please, take your time recovering from your trip before returning to the Prince," she said as he nodded.

"Many thanks, my lady," he murmured. "Did the Lord give you a scroll for them as well?"

"No, I have not seen my father, was he supposed to?" she asked surprised. The runner nodded as she thought about it. "I'll go find him and see if his response is ready. I'll bring it to you when it is."

"You are too kind, my lady," he said with a bow. "Lord Sesshomaru said your kindness was great." She blushed and looked down at the compliment. She turned and went to the only location she knew her father would be, his study.

"Enter!" he called as he sat back and stared off into his gardens as he thought. Nikki walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat down at her father's feet, resting her head on his knee. "Kitten, aren't you supposed to be studying with your mother?"

"I escaped for a bit, apparently she's punishing one of her maids," Nikki replied with a sigh. "I was ignoring her anyway, she had started going off about me not having a mate again." Her father nodded as he scratched her gently behind the ears. He knew the argument well, he wasn't certain what had caused his mate to decide their daughter had to be mated. "The runner was asking if you had a response for the Lord of the West."

"Oh? Was he wandering the castle?" her father asked surprised.

"No, I found him where he was supposed to be," Nikki said softly as she sighed and relaxed a little.

"Why were you looking for him?" Higashi asked curiously. Nikki stiffened a little realizing she had revealed her secret, but her father was one of the few that would never share what she told him unless absolutely necessary.

"I was writing Sesshomaru, we have been writing each other since the ball," Nikki answered as her father nodded with a surprised look on his face. "He has been telling me about the progress against the rebellion."

"Yes, his father has written me about the rebellion as well," her father said with a nod. He knew that Sesshomaru was interested in his daughter, that was obvious when they had gathered for a ball and Sesshomaru had spent the entire time with Nikki, even if they were arguing for most of their time together. "He wants the lords to assist in a final strike, bring in extra troops so we can corner and finish them." Nikki nodded as she thought about it.

"I'm surprised they're writing for help," Nikki said as her father looked at her confused. "They had just beat a fairly large band of them in a wooded pass." Her father nodded as he listened, his daughter would understand what Sesshomaru was telling her in his letter. "But I guess it's to finish them once and for all."

"Yes, that sounds like the plan," her father said as he handed her his letter from Nishi. She read it silently, essentially calling for what her father had said, wanting assistance with a final blow to the rebellion. "I'm going to take your brothers and half of the troops, I was getting ready to write my reply when you came in."

"Are you leaving one of them behind? I don't really fancy being left alone with mother," Nikki said exhaustedly. Her father sighed as he thought about it, he wasn't certain he wanted to leave her alone with her mother with the new obsession of finding her a mate no matter the cost. He was worried about what the cost for Nikki would be.

"I figured if I take them all, we can go and it would all end quicker with the leadership skills they all have. We don't have many male heirs to fight, they would be used as leaders in the various battalions and groups." her father explained as Nikki sighed and shook her head. "I know it doesn't seem fair."

"No, fair would be taking me with you so I can help, it's torture to leave me here alone with her." Nikki protested.

"Your protest is acknowledged," Higashi said with a nod, "and I would leave rules behind for your mother, as well as a few chores that would keep her heavily occupied, while we're gone." Nikki nodded and handed her father back his letter before getting up. She wandered towards the garden as her father watched, he knew he was leaving her in dangerous hands but he had little to no choice. His oldest friend and ally was looking for help, he was going to assist in all ways possible to make this quick and painless for him so he could return home to his own family. Higashi couldn't imagine being away from his family for several months like Nishi has been. He figured a little time away from home, leaving Nikki alone with Mai, would be worth helping him.

Higashi wrote his response and handed it to a maid, telling her to order the runner to leave as soon as possible. Higashi started to prepare as his daughter relaxed in the garden, preparing herself for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady of the West, Daughter of the East

By Angel Dust  
It's a SesshomaruxOC, InuyashaxKagome, KougaxSango fic! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

A few months after the Compass Ball, Lord Nishi of the Western Lands has called in the other lords for help fixing his rebellion issues. This will pull Lord Higashi and all five of his sons from the palace, leaving Lady Mai in charge of both kingdom and their daughter. Nikki has yet to show interest in any males, to her mother's great displeasure at the ball, though is secretly writing Sesshomaru as he is fighting by his father's side. Mai is anxious and willing to do anything to get Nikki to mate, and now that her only barrier (Higashi) is out of the picture temporarily there is nothing to stop her from having her way. Can Nikki survive her father's absence, or will there be one less member of the family at the dinner table from now on?

Chapter 2

* * *

_Dear Lady Nikki,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and that your mother hasn't pushed your buttons too far. After all, that is my job, apparently._

_The battle against the rebels is going well, father anticipates by the harvest to be back home with his mate. Lazy Izayoi has given birth to their pup, father made it home just in time for her arrival and is quite pleased. Her name is Rin. Inuyasha has been ordered home to protect the two as Izayoi is too weak right now from the birthing._

_We have traveled all over the Western Kingdom, have battled so many. Father is upset at having killed so many of what he called his subjects, but the rebels have killed that many more. So many innocent have died because of the fighting, they look to their lord for saving and we are doing the best we can. Father has a plan for one big strike against the rebels, one strike that will finish them once and for all. Unfortunately, at this time I cannot divulge the information, as I know you'd appreciate seeing the battle plans. I can tell you that upon completion of this war, I will visit for I have a surprise for you._

Sesshomaru paused as he looked at the letter, he wasn't sure what to tell her at this point. He couldn't reveal the plans for the final hit against the rebellion and he didn't want to reveal his surprise, mainly because he didn't want to scare her. He had wanted her to write him, the guise was so that they could argue because they were so good at it. He fell into a daydream as he stared at the paper.

*flashback*

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked down to think, it was obvious she was upset for him. "I hope you make it thru it, Sesshomaru." He looked at her and nodded as he seemed to think. "If there is anything you need me to do..."

"I want you to write to me," he said softly as she smiled weakly and nodded. "Even if it's just to create an argument." Nikki chuckled as she thought.

"I think we can work something out, though I honestly I don't know how an argument on paper sounds." She said as he nodded in agreement. He was certain they'd work something out, they always did.

"Your family is ready," Sesshomaru told her as he looked over to see her father looking for her. Nikki nodded as she looked as well and returned to facing him.

"Good luck Sesshomaru, though I don't think this is our final meeting." She said with a weak smile. Sesshomaru nodded before pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back tighly as she thought. There were a million things she could say to him, but none of them would willingly come out. "And just remember, a female has her own reasons for picking on a male." Sesshomaru nodded, his face still emotionless, causing her to laugh a little. "Don't change."

*end flashback*

_I anticipate your response._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Sesshomaru_

_Lord of the Western Lands_

Sesshomaru sealed the scroll and sat back as he sighed and thought. He didn't know what else to say to Nikki, he wanted to say a whole lot more but also figured she'd run. She was still young, his plan as it was could easily back fire in his face, but it was worth more to see her than to never hear from her again because of a letter. He walked out of his tent and handed it to a runner before returning to his father to see what the responses were.

"Sesshomaru," his father said as he looked over some letters, "finish your correspondance with Lady Nikki?" Sesshomaru just looked at his father, never revealing the surprise at his father's knowledge.

"This Sesshomaru presumes the runner told you," Sesshomaru said as his father just glanced up. "What did the other lords say?"

"They will be here soon," his father said as he sat back and looked at his oldest son. "Higashi will be here first, he's the closest, and then last will be Minami from the South and Kita from the North." Sesshomaru nodded as he listened and thought about it. "About two days time, I'd wager."

"And then how long before this is all done?" Sesshomaru asked, it was the most important piece of information anyone could ask his father.

"If we can corner them like we did in the forest, as soon as we're done there, but we have to trick them into a spot again and I know where to do it." Nishi answered as he seemed to stare off into his thoughts. "It will be nice to be home again, won't it?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, he didn't need to. "Then you boys can finally mate your chosen females."

"That indicates this Sesshomaru has found a female to choose," Sesshomaru finally replied.

"How long have you been writing the Eastern princess?" his father asked him seriously. "Because if you're giving that girl hope where there is none, you will not be returning home." Sesshomaru seemed intruiged.

"How would this Sesshomaru be giving her hope where there is none? The female doesn't want a mate," Sesshomaru told him as his father looked surprised. "She'd be just as content running thru the forest naked and doing her own thing, a mate would only hinder that." Nishi sighed as he looked at his son again. "And since the ball."

"Do you intend on courting her? Or attempting to if she is truly that reluctant." His father demanded. Sesshomaru just nodded and looked down as he thought. Nikki had already explained her enjoyment of her freedom, he had accepted that and was reluctant to ruin what she enjoyed.

"Only when she is ready will anything of the sort happen," Sesshomaru replied softly as his father looked at him ready. "For like the princess, this Sesshomaru is not prepared for a mate either. There is no sense in rushing what cannot be rushed."

"It's not the idea of rushing the two of you," his father replied smoothly, "it's what is required of the two of you. You are not common folk who can do as you please, you are members of royal families and as such bound to rules you cannot break or change."

"But you can," Sesshomaru reminded his father before leaving the tent. Nishi sighed as he thought about it, it was true that he could change the rules with the other lords and he'd probably feel the need to by the time Rin was old enough to mate so he can keep her close as long as he can.

Meanwhile, in the Eastern Kingdom, Nikki was having no better a day. Her mother had forced her to make several kimonos to make sure her sewing was adequate enough for when she was mated and with several kittens. Nikki didn't understand the point of such an excercize when she would simply call in a seamstress like her mother does all the time. But to save arguing, having learned which battles were worth their fights, Nikki did them without question.

"They are quite beautiful," her mother said as she examined the kimonos. She had made three; one for her, her mate, and a child. The mate's sizing Nikki guessed about height and weight, as she did with the child. "Your stitching is flawless on all three of them, which is good because you'll be wearing yours tonight to dinner as we will have a guest." Nikki looked at her mother suspiciously.

"We will?" she asked as her mother smiled and nodded, that never meant good for the younger female.

"Yes, from the Northern Kingdom, Lord Hojo, he's from a very prominent family there." her mother answered as Nikki groaned. Her mother looked at her surprsied.

"Mother, I am not mating anyone," Nikki said as her mother scowled at her. "You were understanding at the ball, I don't understand what happened all the sudden."

"I'll not hear another word," her mother said turnig cross very quickly, "you will meet him, be on your best behavior, and we will see what happens from there." With that Mai left the room as Nikki sat down with a heavy sigh and tried to figure out what was wrong with her mother all of the sudden.

Mai stormed off and went to the only place that seemed to understand her headstrong daughter, her equally headstrong mate. He found him in his study doing a little research and obviously distracted.

"Yes, Mai?" he asked as he looked up from what he was working on.

"What's all this?" Mai asked curiously, almost forgetting about her stubborn daughter.

"Sit," he said as Mai looked at him confused. "I received word from Nishi that he needs help with the final crush of the rebellion, so I agreed that the boys and I would go."

"So, who is staying behind?" Mai asked him as she prepared for the worst.

"None of them are, all of the boys are coming with me," Higashi said as Mai looked at him surprised. "It'll leave you and Nikki here in the palace, I'll leave behind half the guard to keep an eye on things, I will need you to do a few things for me while I'm gone, and we should be back within two months tops."

"Higashi, you are not taking all of our sons into battle," Mai said upset with her mate for thinking of such an idea. "What if something happens? Not just there, but here, we are defenseless females with half of what is usually protecting us."

"You are not defenseless," Higashi said with a sigh, "Nikki is more than trained for fighting, she's better than the best guard. As for the half the defenses, the castle is still here, that would be half the defenses. This is to help Nishi get home to Izayoi." Mai sighed and shook her head as she thought about it. "Now, what did you need?"

"We are having a guest for dinner and your daughter is being difficult again." Mai answered without thinking. Higashi sighed and rolled his eyes as he realized Mai was trying to set Nikki up with someone else.

"Who is he?" Higashi demanded without a thought.

"He is the son of a prominent lord from the north, his name is Hojo," Mai answered innocently. "I figured Nikki should continue to meet suitable suitors for her. This way she can find someone to make her happy."

"Nikki isn't ready for a court, you even agreed to that," her mate reminded her.

"It also doesn't happen overnight, Higashi," Mai reminded him. "Since neither of our friends seem to have suitable sons for our headstrong daughter, I figured we'd invite some of the lords' sons to visit with her so that she may find someone of her liking." Higashi shook his head, there was no stopping her so there was no point in arguing with her unless she got too demanding.

"Alright mate, what time does the boy arrive?" Higashi asked her tiredly.

"He's already in a guest chamber preparing," Mai said happily, she loved when her mate didn't argue with her. Higashi just shot her a warning look. "Yes, I took liberty without telling you, but you've been coming to our daughter's defense too much. You agree the boys need mates but not Nikki, it is both unfair and confusing as she's the one who needs to be taken care of."

"No, she doesn't," Higashi said as he stood up and prepared to leave the study as he needed to get ready for dinner since they now had a guest over. "Nikki is far more independant than you'd like to admit. She will find a suitor in a male that can appreciate that. If she hasn't already and hid the fact from you while she gains her own thoughts on the subject." Mai just looked at him surprised as he sighed and left the office. "Why do I bother?" he muttered to himself, though still within ear shot of his mate. "Not like you ever listen to what anyone else has to say." Mai glared at him as he left the room and stormed off to find something else to do until her mate was done in their chambers.

Higashi knocked on Nikki's door as they were all getting ready for dinner. He poked his head in on her okay and looked at the kimono she was wearing. It was obviously one of her homemade ones but it was still beautiful on her. He knew he'd have to beat this Hojo character back from her, like all the other males Mai conjured up in the palace for her.

"Yes, father?" she asked as she finished putting her hair up.

"Your mother says you're being stubborn about these visitors," her father began.

"And why shouldn't I be? I'm not allowed to make a decision of any kind here; what I eat, drink, wear...everything is chosen for me." Nikki protested as her father looked at her surprised. "I'm tired of not being asked my opinion, of what I want."

"That is unfortunately the life of a princess," her father said as he thought about it. No one ever did ask Nikki about her opinions about a suitor. "If I could give you the freedom of others, I would. But your mother would always be there with the reminder that you're a princess."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "I know. And as such a puppet for anyone who gets me. I just hope if I ever find a suitable suitor that Mother won't say no to, he's more open minded than most of these morons that she seems to find." Higashi chuckled as he thought about it. He figured eventually Sesshomaru would step up for Nikki's hand, with the writing and all, but he didn't want to ruin it for the two.

"Maybe you should tell her you're writing Sesshomaru," her father suggested.

"Oh no," Nikki said shaking her head and facing him scared looking, "do you know what that woman would do? My wedding would already be planned! She'd take every decision I have away from me without a thought...He wouldn't even get the option, and yes then he'd hate me for something else." Higashi looked at her stunned. "Sesshomaru isn't going to court me, father, he just wanted a friend to write to. Someone who understood and could listen without a million questions. Do you see any other princesses like that?"

"Sweetheart," Higashi said as he thought about it. He couldn't explain to his daughter that things were never as they seemed and that the letters were obviously a way of getting to know each other better. He sighed and pulled her into a hug as she snuggled into him.

"You must promise me, father, you will not tell her," Nikki said straightening up and facing him. Higashi nodded hesitantly, he knew this would be a way to calm Mai down, but Nikki was right at the same time. Everything would immediately be planned and Nikki would be punished if Sesshomaru never showed up to claim her.

"I promise, kitten," he said as she sighed and nodded. He stood up and together they left for dinner, both dreading the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady of the West, Daughter of the East

By Angel Dust  
It's a SesshomaruxOC, InuyashaxKagome, KougaxSango fic!

You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

A few months after the Compass Ball, Lord Nishi of the Western Lands has called in the other lords for help fixing his rebellion issues. This will pull Lord Higashi and all five of his sons from the palace, leaving Lady Mai in charge of both kingdom and their daughter. Nikki has yet to show interest in any males, to her mother's great displeasure at the ball, though is secretly writing Sesshomaru as he is fighting by his father's side. Mai is anxious and willing to do anything to get Nikki to mate, and now that her only barrier (Higashi) is out of the picture temporarily there is nothing to stop her from having her way. Can Nikki survive her father's absence, or will there be one less member of the family at the dinner table from now on?

Chapter 3

* * *

_Dearest Sesshomaru,_

_It is good news that you'll be done this horrible quest so soon! I can only hope those we send will be enough help to do everything you need to to quell the fighting. Father says he is going to join you, as well as take all the boys with him, leaving mother and me half of the troops to protect us._

_As for your surprise, I am curious. I can't imagine what it could be, though I'm sure it's something from your travels._

_Mother's crusade to have me mated off continues. Last night we were joined for dinner by Lord Hojo from the Northern Kingdom, a minor lord below Kita. Father and I were not pleased, though mother made every attempt to assist in Hojo's wooing of me. It did not work, he was sent home this morning after breakfast. I will probably be punished with a new demeaning task of some kind._

_Congratulations on your sister! Rin is a beautiful name, I'm sure your father is quite pleased and doubly anxious to get back to them. Leaving Inuyasha behind was quite wise to do for protection detail for them. I could tell he was almost over protective of his mother at the ball, despite the girl you said was his court being there. Father was telling me when a male is born, there is much drinking and celebrating. When a female is born there is still great celebrating, but also planning and preparing. I guess my parents didn't plan on me being so wild._

_I hope this letter finds you well and as safe as you can be._

_I highly anticipate your letter of success!_

_Sincerely always,_

_Lady Nikki_

_Princess of the Eastern Lands_

Nikki sealed the letter and headed towards the runners. Her father had left with her brothers after breakfast when Hojo left, he wouldn't leave until then. She wanted to have her letter ready so her father could deliver it but her mother had made sure to keep her busy while Hojo was around entertaining him. She wondered what Sesshomaru would say when he learned that her mother was forcing her to entertain suitors she had no interest in. She didn't know her surprise, she hoped for a few different things. She prayed for an escape if this was her life until she was mated.

"To Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Kingdom, please," she said to the runner that had brought her letter.

"Of course, my lady," he said with a bow.

"Finish resting and such first, no sense in going and wearing out," Nikki advised before heading to her garden to relax and read. She settled under a tree and enjoyed the weather, it was getting cooler but so far it was still beautiful to be outside.

"There you are," her mother said as Nikki looked up surprised, "why aren't you inside? You'll look like a farmer if you're out here too long." Her mother turned her nose up to the thought of having a tan. Nikki never minded the slight coloring of her skin after being outside all day.

"It's beautiful out, I wanted to read and enjoy the weather while it was warm," Nikki said as her mother rolled her eyes.

"What are you reading?" her mother demanded.

"Just a story," Nikki said softly as she closed everything up and looked at her mother defeatedly.

"Come inside, I have chores for you," her mother said waspishly as Nikki nodded. She sighed and got up, following her mother into the castle and away from the beauty that was outside. She started to hope her father would get back soon.

By that evening, Nikki was exhausted. Her mother had quite a few chores for her to do and tomorrow was looking the same. Instead of allowing her daughter to rest, Mai had invited yet another suitor for Nikki's hand to dinner. This was a son of a high lord of the Southern Kingdom, his name was Yahiko.

"Mother, I am exhausted," Nikki bemoaned as her mother came to check on her while the maids did her hair and such. "Do I have to meet someone tonight? Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't, Nikki," her mother pressed annoyed. She didn't understand why her daughter was being so ungrateful for helping her. "Now make sure you are presentable and at the table in half an hour. We wouldn't want to keep Lord Yahiko waiting." Nikki nodded as best she could with the maid pulling her hair to put it up. With that, Mai was back out of the room and headed towards her own to prepare.

"Your daughter is still rebellious?" a guard asked her as she walked to her room.

"She is always rebellious, Higashi raised her that way," Mai replied as they walked. "How am I to raise a lady when he insists on raising her like one of the boys?" The guard remained silent in agreement with her. He had protested her leading troops in one of the exercises that Higashi had preformed, diving the troops up into six units and allowing only the kittens to lead. His protests didn't end after Nikki had won the game. Higashi ignored them as if they were truly no concern. "Hopefully she'll take a liking to the young man here and then we can start the preparations for the mating."

"My lady, I hate to ask, but what if she constantly refuses?" the guard asked her worriedly. He was anxious to get rid of a female who thought herself good enough to rule over the guard like her lord. It was embarassing to no end.

"She will say yes to one of them," Mai said with a sigh, "or the highest price will win her as well." The guard watched her enter her chambers, which had been moved since they came home from the ball. Mai was no longer in her mate's quarters, which raised suspicions from her mate but never was there a protest as he was tired of the fighting and being drug in the middle. Nikki fought her own battles, Mai did not.

_Meanwhile, at the encampment of troops in the Western Kingdom..._

Higashi was not without his own worry for the night, he did not know what Mai would have planned for his daughter. The boys were talking among themselves jovially about various things and the sights they'd see, none really noticing their father behind them distracted. As the night fell they arrived at the encampment that contained the Western Kingdom troops.

"Higashi, welcome old friend," Nishi said as they climbed off their horses.

"Nishi, how are things here?" Higashi asked as he looked around.

"We are in the midsts of planning, join us while your boys get the troops in order," Nishi said as he led his old friend into the main tent. There was a table and seated at it were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kita.

"Higashi, I'm surprised we beat you here," Kita said as they shook hands.

"I'm not, I wouldn't leave until Mai's attempted suitor would leave," Higashi said shaking his head.

"Mate's at it again?" Kita asked curiously. Higashi smirked darkly at the thought of it all ending.

"She's always at it," Higashi answered, "I fear the day that she stops. Either my daughter has been sold to the highest bidder or ran away." Kita nodded in agreement, his mate was bothersome with the cubs about mates, but to all of them not just the daughters.

"Maybe once you and the boys are home she'll realize she has six kittens and not one," Kita said as they sat down. "Or your daughter will have killed her before your return home." Nishi chuckled with Kita as Higashi looked thoughtful.

"Don't say it, Nikki may try it," Higashi said as he glanced at Sesshomaru to see him staring off into space. He was curious about what the heir of the Western Kingdom thought of hearing about Mai trying to get Nikki mated off to some random male.

"Mates are confusing creatures," Nishi said as both males nodded, "you boys will learn that soon enough." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at their father as he turned to a map. "But until then, we must worry about this rebellion. The faster we stop them them faster we can return home so some of our daughters don't kill our mates." The men huddled around the table as they learned of Nishi's plan, working out all the details as they waited for Minami from the Southern Kingdom.

* * *

Thanks for reading thus far! I know I'm loading them up quickly, I'm going to try to maintain this speed for a bit, about a chapter a day, just because the next story is two parts and a lot of research. Please leave a message about what you like/hate or improvements and such!

-_Angel_


	4. Chapter 4

Lady of the West, Daughter of the East

By Angel Dust  
It's a SesshomaruxOC, InuyashaxKagome, KougaxSango fic!

You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

A few months after the Compass Ball, Lord Nishi of the Western Lands has called in the other lords for help fixing his rebellion issues. This will pull Lord Higashi and all five of his sons from the palace, leaving Lady Mai in charge of both kingdom and their daughter. Nikki has yet to show interest in any males, to her mother's great displeasure at the ball, though is secretly writing Sesshomaru as he is fighting by his father's side. Mai is anxious and willing to do anything to get Nikki to mate, and now that her only barrier (Higashi) is out of the picture temporarily there is nothing to stop her from having her way. Can Nikki survive her father's absence, or will there be one less member of the family at the dinner table from now on?

Chapter 4

* * *

Time had passed slowly, before they all knew it three months had passed. Higashi was getting worried about back home, not because of Mai in charge, but because Nikki's letters had slowed down to nonexistant. Even Sesshomaru was no longer receiving letters and there was no real reason for them to stop. As the final battle of the rebellion prepared and arrived, they were both nervous wrecks. The runners to the Eastern Kingdom were only returning with correspondance from Mai.

The battle was long and hard, though well earned as the Western guard escorted the remaining members of the rebellion to the palace dungeons for their trial and punishment. As they all prepared to claim their dead, heal their wounded, and a long ride home, Sesshomaru approached Higashi.

"This Sesshomaru is going with you," he said in a tone that obviously brooked no argument. Higashi looked at him curiously.

"I know you've been secretly writing my daughter," he said as Sesshomaru remained in front of him, "I also know of your intents with her, and I know saying no will not deter you from going to my kingdom and tearing it apart until you find my daughter and show her your wrath." Sesshomaru started to grow impatient with the speech he was getting. "So be ready within the hour, it's already going to be a day and a half before we arrive there, I don't need to be waiting on you." Sesshomaru nodded and went off to inform his father and pack up, preparing to be the first ready to go.

"I am going to the Eastern Kingdom," Sesshomaru informed his father. Nishi looked at him surprised.

"You didn't want to return with us and celebrate our victory?" Nishi asked surprised.

"No, I'm not celebrating until I find out what is going on with Nikki," Sesshomaru replied as his father nodded. "She stopped writing with no reason, her father has also received no word from her."

"Alright, son," Nishi said nodding, "go find your mate."

"She is not my mate," Sesshomaru said warningly. He walked away to prepare to leave.

"Yet," his father said as a soldier walked up with him with reports. The soldier looked at him confused. "You'll understand when you have children and they're as stubborn as you are." The soldier chuckled as Nishi reviewed the notes.

In the Eastern Kingdom things were not as well as Mai wrote to her mate. The guard were divided between their loyalty to only her or to her mate, partially brought on by the disappearance of Nikki. No one was there to keep them under control at the moment.

Mai walked around the palace, quite pleased with herself at how smoothly she felt the kingdom was running without her mate and sons. She didn't understand all the stress it brought her mate all the time. She headed towards the dungeons with two of her most trusted guard, they had a special prisoner she wanted to visit as she did dsily.

"You beat her again?" Mai asked as they walked up to the cell.

"She started to scream again," one of the guard replied. "It's the only way to silence her."

"Yes, beyond the fact that you enjoy it?" Mai retorted. The two remained silent as she looked in the cell. Her prisoner didn't move, just hung on the wall like a puppet. "I know you're still alive, they would have reported your death to me if it had happened." She lifted her head, her eyes red as she glared at the older woman. "Glare all you want, you're not getting out of here, not alive."

"When father gets home," she started angrily in response.

"Your father will never find you down here, he never comes down here," Mai said triumphantly. "And you will stay down here until I choose." She struggled against the chains, Mai stepping back as the bars before her hissed when Nikki's poisoned claws hit them. "You can't even get out of there." Nikki growled as she stopped moving.

"When I do, none of them will stop me from getting to you," Nikki snarled. Mai laughed as she turned and left with the guard.

"Make sure within the next few days she's dead," Mai said as the two chuckled in agreement. "But do it slowly, she deserves that much." They walked back into the main part of the castle.

"Any word from the lord yet?" one of her guard asked as she sat down in the throne room.

"No, and I'm not holding my breath, what was supposed to be quick and easy hasn't been so." Mai replied casually. Some of the guard just looked away, digusted by their lady's disloyalty to her mate and lord.

By that evening everything was calming down in the castle. Mai had eaten in her study and was relaxing in her chambers when her two guard rushed to her room looking surprised.

"My lady," one of them said rushed, "the lord and your sons are home. They brought the prince of the Western Kingdom with them." Mai got up and waited for them to leave before changing to greet her husband, sons, and guest home.

She walked into the great hall as they all entered, Higashi in the lead, and bowed respectfully as they looked around. Higashi was not pleased with the fact that only his mate had greeted them and waved one of the maids over.

"Show Lord Sesshomaru to a room by Nikki's chambers and send her down here," he ordered her. The maid bowed low but did not move.

"My lord," she said softly as she stood back up, "Lady Nikki has not been seen in a month and a half." Higashi looked at her angrily. "One night she was gone." He turned to his mate who was immediately nervous looking.

"What happened in this castle after I left?" he demanded as the maid rushed towards Sesshomaru and bowed to him. He knew to go as the boys were also clearing out while Higashi let his mate have it for not telling him about their daughter, but he didn't want to leave.

"We ran it as it would have been had you been here," Mai said as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Nikki?" he snarled.

"I thought originally she went to join you," Mai said as he crossed his arms as if that were unbelievable. "But when you made no mention of her joining you, I decided not to say anything because I didn't want to worry you. I've had patrols out looking for her every day and night." Higashi stormed off to his study as he thought about what was going on. He noticed daily agendas and such piled neatly on his desk in chronological order, today's being the last one on top. Mai followed him to see what he was doing. He waved to a guard, it happened to be one of the ones more loyal to him.

"Yes, my lord?" the soldier asked as he stood in attention.

"I want every report made on the search of my daughter," Higashi ordered.

"My lord," the soldier said worriedly, "there are no reports." Higashi looked at him angrily. "We searched the forest for her for two days, but after no signs of her whereabouts, we gave up knowing that the princess wouldn't be found if she didn't want to be." Higashi knew this, he had trained Nikki personally, he knew his daughter's skills were some of the best. Her instincts were suprieme which made him worried about why she would abandon the castle while he was gone when it was her job to keep the soldiers in line.

"Why would she leave?" Higashi asked the soldier as Mai walked further into the room. The soldier looked at her sideways as he thought about his answer. Higashi noticed and nodded slightly to him to continue.

"After you left, forbading anymore princes in the castle until your return home, Lady Mai had several over to introduce to Lady Nikki," the soldier said hesitantly as Mai prepared for the onslaught of her disobedience. "We presume that she ran away so she could avoid her mother's fury at not choosing a mate." Higashi looked at Mai as she looked away and paled slightly.

"Mai, wait in your chambers," Higashi ordered her. Mai got up and looked to protest, then second guessed the idea, and left the room heading towards her own chambers. "Is that why my daughter left?" The soldier sighed and shrugged.

"My lord, to be in all honestly, I do not believe the princess has ever left the castle. Lady Mai visits the dungeons with her preferred guard everyday around two." the soldier told him as Higashi looked at him surprised. "I heard her order them to kill someone slowly as they left today." Higashi got up and waved him to follow as they headed towards the dungeons to see what poor creature they threw in there.

"I want you to gather all of Mai's guard, the ones that obeyed her orders without thought or question, I want them all gathered in the throne room," Higashi ordered as he approached the doorway to the dungeons, he could hear feint screaming, as did the guard who looked at the door stunned. "And I want you to put guard around my mate's chambers and make sure she does not leave." The soldier ran off as Higashi opened the door to the dungeons. The screaming had stopped and he only could worry about whoever was down there.

"No one can hear you scream," one of the guard snarled at her, both not noticing someone behind them.

"Oh, I can," Higashi said furiously before ripping both to shreds. He turned and looked at the poor beaten, tiny creature on the ground that looked half dead. As he picked her up he almost dropped her when he realized who it was. "Nikki?" She merely whimpered as he pulled her closer to him and started to rush upstairs. He got to her chambers as a maid was freshening the room up in preparation for when they found her lady. "Get the healer, now!" he ordered. The maid ran off quickly as he laid her on the bed and looked her over. She had been beaten several times, she was bloody and tear stained, swollen in areas where he could see. Her whole body was rigid and shaking in fear.

"What did they do to you?" he asked her softly as she just whimpered and closed her eyes as another tear stole away. He shook his head as he backed up while the maid and healer entered.

"My lord, I know this is difficult," the healer said sternly as he looked at her blankly, "but I need ye to leave the chamber until I can clean and bandage the princess." Higashi nodded, staring at his daughter, his anger rising to dangerous levels, and leaving. He stormed towards the throne room and then wanted to go towards his mate's chambers, not knowing who to blame first.

"My lord," the soldier said as he walked up to Higashi, "all of your mate's guard are in the throne room, we have some of the best outside your mate's chambers." Higashi nodded silently, his eyes still blood red as he controled his fury. "Is there anything else you require of me?"

"I want the best stationed outside my daughter's room," Higashi growled as he thought about what he wanted. "No one, not even her brothers, is allowed in with the maid and healer until I say so." The soldier nodded as he prepared to leave. "Send my sons and Lord Sesshomaru to my study, I need to meet with them first." The soldier ran off to do as ordered as Higashi went to his study to wait, though the anticipation of ripping each and every one of them to pieces was mounting.

* * *

I debated several days to rewrite this chapter so it was more tame, or to leave it with the images that are portrayed. I chose to leave it as it is, though if I get reviews arguing the idea I'll rewrite it to be more friendly. There will be the hints of what happened, they will be dark, but no descriptions. Beyond this chapter there will be light, but before we see the light there will be darkness.

~Angel


	5. Author's Note 3

Hey Guys!

Sorry the next chapter is taking so long! I actually have it almost completely done, I just want to finish my thoughts for it and review it. But with the holidays (being one of 4 does make Yule and Christmas shopping a bit of a chore) and all it's just a very busy time of the year. We should be back on track after New Years!

Thank you for reading and I want you to have a Happy Holiday (which ever you celebrate by preference) and a wonderful New Year!

Angel


End file.
